The invention relates to an adjustable electronic time switch (or timer) comprising a pulse counter for pulses arriving in chronological succession, selection means in order to specify in advance a predetermined counter position (or count) consisting of a series of selectable counter positions and means for producing an output pulse upon attainment of a preselected counter position which has been specified in advance.
An electronic time switch can be basically constructed such that there is conveyed to the comparator the respective present counter position, and such that there is conveyed to the second input of the comparator a signal which characterizes that particular preselected counter position upon the attainment of which an output pulse, e.g. for the purpose of triggering specified switching operations, is produced. However, it is also possible to construct the counter in the form of a frequency divider which delivers an output signal subsequent to a predetermined number of input pulses which number is adjustable by means of a selection device.